


Baffled

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief is baffled





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: baffle

The Bad Man was holding a gun at Beta John, but Dief knew what he had to do. As the alpha wolf, it was his job to care for his humans. At least he didn't get shot at like he did when he was with Beta Benton. 

He growled at The Bad. The Man's eyes went wide and Beta John shot The Man in the knee. Bad Man fell to the ground.

'Good boy,' Beta John said as he ruffled Dief's fur.

Once they were back at The Subway, Alpha Harold came up to Beta John and looked worried.

'Oh, dear. You're injured,' Alpha Harold said as he saw the cut on John's face.

'I'm fine it's barely a scratch.'

'Still, I would prefer to clean the wound.'

Alpha Harold pulled out a box and Beta John sat down.

As Alpha Harold cleaned the wound, Dief could smell Beta John's pheromones. Alpha Harold's pheromones mixed with John's and the air was filled with the spicy scent.

Once the wound was taken care of, Beta John got up and went to his favorite gun to clean it. Alpha Harold just watched him with sadness in his eyes.

Humans were so strange. Beta Benton would often release pheromones when Mate Ray had his shirt off, but at least they mated often. 

What baffled Dief the most was that Beta John and Alpha Harold never mated. It was obvious that they wanted to mate with each other, but then didn't. 

Speaking of mating, Bear came up to Dief and nuzzled him.

Dief licked Bear and they went to lay down on Bear's bed. Maybe together they could figure out how to get Bear's humans to mate. It would make everyone happier.


End file.
